


Make You The Enemy

by wuffedoutalpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, AU-Danny is a hunter, M/M, er well training to be a hunter, like really slight to the point you have to squint to see, mentions of violence and injury, very slight mentions of Sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuffedoutalpha/pseuds/wuffedoutalpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Never thought I would be eating Chinese food with a werewolf,”<br/>He clarifies at the curious look he gets. Isaac lets slip the beginning of a smile before reeling it back in and taking another bite.</p>
<p>“We’re not all bad, you know.” He says like an afterthought, barely loud enough for Danny to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You The Enemy

"I can help." He insists, voice rising in near indignation. He's usually calmer, but he's been training beneath Argent for going on two years and has yet to go on a single hunt. He just wants to put everything he's learned to the test already and prove himself.

"You'll stay in the vehicle," Chris Argent warns in response as he passes guns out to the five other hunters crowded around the Suburban's trunk.

It takes everything Danny has to bite down on his tongue and not argue. He's learned his lesson about questioning Argent's authority and it is not something he wants to deal with ever again.

Argent motions to the other hunters about the tactic they’re going to use to infiltrate the diner, motioning three to move toward the back of the building and two to move in toward the front with him.

They immediately begin that way at Argent's insistence but not before he turns back long enough to point sternly at Danny and then the vehicle.

He grits his teeth but slips back into the backseat of the vehicle and pacified, Argent slinks off into the shadows where the streetlights don't quite reach.

 

The diner is two blocks away. They parked far enough away that the werewolves wouldn’t automatically hear their arrival. Word came about through the vines around a week ago that the diner was bought by a wolf pack and they’re using it to hold clandestine meetings with other packs- possibly about regaining control from the hunters over Beacon Hills.

 

He sighs, checks his phone. It already feels like he's been sitting for an hour when in reality it's only been a couple of minutes. He wonders if the infiltration will be strictly talk like Argent said or if a fight will break out. It irks him knowing that it's all going to happen a short walk away while he's stuck in the back of a Suburban. How does Argent expect him to learn to hunt if he never gets any first-hand experience? There is a great difference between hypothetical situations and real ones, after all.

 

He manages another five minutes before deciding the only way he's going to prove himself to Argent is to shove it in his face that he is good enough to hunt.

He climbs out of the vehicle and circles around to pop the trunk. The amount of weapons Chris has will never _not_ astound him. He isn’t even sure what to pick out of the wide variety, but a pistol with wolfsbane bullets should be enough.

Make it two, he supplies as he straps a holster around his thigh and slips a Beretta into it. He keeps the Glock in his waistband and heads in the direction of the diner.

Light steps, scour surroundings, keep vigilant, the rules play within his mind like a broken record as he closes in on the diner.

He hears a gunshot break crisply through the air when he's a block away. It sends a spike in his heart rate but he picks up his pace until he's at a run in pursuit of the building. Running blind, he can practically hear Argent accuse, but he doesn’t want to miss whatever is happening.

There are blatant sounds of a fight when the building comes into sight and he doesn’t falter. He zips through the alley along the west side of the diner and toward the back so that he can hopefully sneak in unnoticed.

However, as soon as he finds the busted in backdoor and steps in favor of slipping inside, a figure appears. Short, with glowing gold eyes trained on Danny. The werewolf steps out from the doorframe, into the alley and there is a wicked upward twist to her lips.

"Aw, really? Chris couldn’t have gotten someone a little... More experienced as backup?"

She coos like Danny is some tiny child and doesn’t tower over her by five or more inches.

"It's like he's trying to give me a chew toy."

 

A bone rattling roar tears from the building that momentarily steals his attention. It’s such a stupid mistake because as soon as his gaze leaves her protruding fangs, there is a searing pain tearing through his left side.

It's strange how a blow to the side can render a person immobile. Or more accurately in Danny's case, how a claw from a werewolf can send him careening to the asphalt.

He can feel the blood gushing out and slicking his shirt to him like a vice, feel pain so intense it begins to short out any common sense brain function he may otherwise have in such a situation.

He reaches for his Beretta but the beta is quicker. She looms over him with a grin for a sluggish moment before pressing her boot to Danny's throat and pushing until he can't breathe.

Pressure builds behind his eyes so fast he's certain they are going to explode. It’s not like he’s never had a foot pressed to his windpipe before (hunting lessons from the Argents have always been brutal, according to everyone they’ve trained ever), but when it’s a werewolf that can exert upwards of tons of pressure, it’s quite a different story.

His vision grows dim around the edges, like looking through straws, and each beat of his heart sends a thunderous slam of pain against the innermost parts of his head until everything hurts so much, he can’t possibly stay conscious any longer.

 

The last thing he remembers before blacking out is the distant sound of Chris Argent yelling from within the building “Where is the other girl beta?”

   -

“Can you hear me?” A voice calls from somewhere far away, no more than a whisper in his ears.

  -

“You.. wake..”

  -

“Danny, dude, come on. Wake up.” It’s a different voice this time, much louder and more familiar, but he can’t place where he knows it. He wakes slowly and in small bursts of clarity that there are people surrounding him, touching him. It’s comforting; like a paperweight holding him down to keep him from drifting off again. The problem is that he can’t actually wake up completely to let whoever it is know that he isn’t in a coma or something.

He keeps waiting to hear Argent’s voice somewhere nearby scolding him for leaving the vehicle, but there isn’t a trace of him anywhere. His body is jolted and someone curses under their breath about someone else driving like a bat out of hell. It hits him like a punch to the solar plexus that he’s in a vehicle, encircled by voices he doesn’t completely know and it’s the push he needs to suddenly unhinge his eyelids.

He’s boxed in by two other men in the backseat of a car and the initial thought is ‘the werewolves kidnapped me to gain leverage over the hunters’, but-

“Oh, good you’re awake. Long time no see, Sleeping Beauty.”

The guy on his right says in that familiar voice he’s heard, and he turns his head trying to figure out how the hell he does know it. A flash of light from the streetlamps pulses through the car, basking the guy’s face in amber for a moment and it’s all he needs to recognize the wide brown eyes and upturned nose.

“Stiles?” He blurts incredulously when it hits him just how he knows the voice. When he first started out training to hunt, there were four others his age Chris was teaching as well. Stiles was one of them. He’d been learning far before Danny ever even knew hunting was a thing but not long after joining, Stiles left the hunting business and sided with the werewolves.

  Danny never learned the true reason why he did it, but there were several rumors; his best friend was bitten and turned, he was fucking the Hale alpha, he got into a fight with the Argents, he was mentally unstable- the list goes on but these are the ones he’d heard murmured by the fellow training hunters most often.

“As I live and breathe,” He smirks back to which Danny starts to respond to, but the other voice speaks on his opposite side.

“How do you feel?”

When he swivels his gaze toward the other man, he’s shocked to find that he knows him too. Nowhere near as well as he knows Stiles, but he can at least put a name to the face. Isaac Lahey. He went to high school with him and shared several classes, as well as Lacrosse, with him.

He was always so to himself and silent in school, curled into himself like he was always hoping he would disappear if he just tried hard enough. He looks a lot different now. More filled out and not so timid, at least.

“Well, it feels like someone ran my head over with a car, but other than that, fine.” He finally replies and mentally pats himself on the back for only sounding a little bit annoyed. Not that he’s a naturally rude person, but he is hurt and in a vehicle going who knows where with a pack of werewolves. Well, werewolf and hunter turned werewolf ally.

He only just remembers that someone is driving them, but he can’t tell who the guy is just by the back of his head so it will remain a mystery for the time being. One werewolf, one maybe werewolf, and a werewolf ally. Not looking great for him at the moment.

“You were attacked by one of the betas of the pack we were meeting with. Isaac found her trying to crush your windpipe and fought her off.” Stiles explains before Danny can ask what happened, but that still doesn’t explain why they have him now.

“We couldn’t just leave you there to die. The other hunters were fought off but then I found you.” Isaac adds with a shrug, like the logical thing for a werewolf to do is save their sworn enemy from one of their own kind.

“Shouldn’t have been where you don’t belong,” The driver grumbles just loud enough for it to be heard by Danny. He doesn’t bother to respond because it is true; he wasn’t supposed to leave the vehicle, but he did and look where it got him.

“So where are we going?” He asks, tries for casual, but there has to be some kind of ulterior motive here. There’s no way they could just be doing it out of the good of their hearts.

“A safe place,” Isaac answers and there’s no indication in it for Danny to believe he’s lying. Fingers prod at his side and he grimaces at the sharp jab of pain that shoots up to his shoulder. Isaac is holding what looks to be a shirt over the wound on Danny’s side and it’s soaked with blood. He probably needs stitches.

  The werewolf must be able to read his mind or something, because on cue he says “We’ll get it fixed when we get to the place.”

 

 

He must have drifted out of consciousness again because when his eyes peel back open, he’s in a dimly lit room. The walls are draped from ceiling to floor with green sheets and the only thing in the small room is the ratty mattress he’s lying on. He sits up quickly and gasps when it pulls at his side. The heavy smell of blood and mildew invade his airways when he does; what is he in, a damn condemned house? It smells like people haven’t touched the place in decades.

He goes to stand up but there’s another dip on the mattress and a hand pushing against his chest until he lies back down. It’s Isaac, and he has a bottle of water held out to Danny with his free hand. He takes it gratefully and downs half of it before recapping it and asking “Where is my shirt?”

 

Isaac’s eyes dart toward a seemingly random spot in the sheet walls for a moment before returning to Danny, expression hinting at sheepish.

“It was ripped and covered in blood. Do you really want it back that bad?”

He doesn’t dignify that question with an answer. Rather, he focuses his attention to his side, which he expects to see still a bleeding mess, but it’s clean and stitched up neatly. Surprised, he runs his fingers along the four curved lines in the same arch the beta had slashed there earlier.

“How did you stitch me up without waking me?” He inquires with sincere amazement, and Stiles’ voice is suddenly filling the room.

“I’m good at what I do.”

He boasts before slipping into the room between two sheets, making Danny wonder if there even are walls on the other side of the sheets.

He’s handed a clean shirt and pills that look a lot like Tylenol. He figures that if there is even a chance of them easing the ache in his body, they’re worth trying. He swallows them down before slipping the plain black shirt over his head.

Stiles nods after and Danny takes a moment to access how strange it is to be in the place he is, on the opposite side Stiles is on. It isn’t like he hasn’t seen the other human since he sided with the werewolves, he’s seen him around town followed by Derek Hale’s ragtag group of betas, but he never thought he would actually see him outside of buying cereal at the grocery store again.

It just astounds him that the very thing they were in training to hunt is what Stiles chose to side with.

“Scott and I are going to take a quick drive through town and make sure the other pack isn’t causing trouble.”

He says after a moment of he and Isaac having some strange wordless conversation, then glances toward Danny. “When I get back I’ll take you back to your house.”

  -

 

The longer he’s there, the more on edge he becomes. He hasn’t been threatened or anything, but being in a werewolf safe place in itself is unsettling. As is the weird sheet wall thing and the overwhelming smell of decayed wood.

The thing, though, is that Isaac is freakishly nice and it’s sending an itch throughout Danny. It all feels so wrong that a freaking werewolf of all things is watching over him.

“Um..” Isaac slips back into the room with a two bags dangling from his arms, the smell of food trailing along with him. Smelling whatever it is causes Danny’s stomach to clench, rumbling loudly at the thought of eating.

“We don’t have a kitchen or anything here, but I had Boyd swing by with take out.”

Danny doesn’t bother asking who Boyd is because Isaac drops one of the bags at his lap before sitting on the end of the bed with his own. Danny opens the bag without a word and grabs the first thing his fingers can latch onto. It’s a container of sweet and sour pork. He finds a plastic fork in the bag and takes the first bite.

Isaac opens a container from his own bag, eggrolls, and takes a bite from one before noticing Danny staring.

“Do you want the eggrolls instead?” He questions after swallowing, and Danny can’t help the chuckle that slips from his mouth.

“Never thought I would be eating Chinese food with a werewolf,” He clarifies at the curious look he gets. Isaac lets slip the beginning of a smile before reeling it back in and taking another bite.

“We’re not all bad, you know.” He says like an afterthought, barely loud enough for Danny to hear.

 

After they finish eating, Isaac settles at the end of the bed with his phone, playing some game on it that makes a high pitched siren sound at least every ten seconds. Danny wonders how long it could possibly take to drive through the town to check for trouble. He’s exhausted, his head is still pounding; he just wants to go home and sleep for twelve or so hours, but Stiles is still nowhere to be found.

Isaac must sense his restlessness because he rolls onto his stomach and holds his phone to Danny, asking “You want to play?”

He runs a hand down his hip until he finds his phone in his pocket, thankfully not broken. He means to say ‘I have my own phone’, but nothing comes out because his phone. It has GPS and Argent keeps up with his trainees through the GPS on their phones.

It’s like realizing this is what makes it suddenly true- like if he hadn’t noticed it wouldn’t of happened, but it does. As soon as he realizes it, Isaac sits up straight, focused and a growl rumbles from his chest.

“Hunters,” He says and blooming in Danny is conflict. On one hand, he really wants to get out of the weird sheet room and get home so he’s relieved for the others showing up, but on the other hand he knows that if Argent comes inside he’ll expect the wolves have him hostage and will kill them all.

He doesn’t really think he wants that on his hands when all they did was stitch him up and save him from being killed. Isaac hops off the bed and stalks between the sheets. Danny follows and he shouldn’t be surprised that he’s actually been in a warehouse the whole time, but it’s still a shock.

“Hale!”

He hears Argent yell from somewhere outside the building. Isaac looks around frantically. As far as Danny can see, they’re the only ones in the warehouse.

“Go,” He blurts before he can change his mind, and the look Isaac gives him is beyond stunned.

“Just go. I’ll make something up about why I’m here.” He really doesn’t know why he’s doing it, but if he manages to avoid a fight between the two sides, he can get home sooner and go to sleep. Win-win situation.

Isaac falters where he is, gawking at Danny for a second longer until a bang sounds on the wall somewhere.

“I, um, th-“

“You too.”  
Danny interrupts and he means it; it isn’t an olive branch, but it’s something, he thinks. Isaac nods and then, before Argent flings open a nearby door, slinks off.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I just found this sitting in my docs and I realized it was never posted. This is kind of old, so yeah it doesn't comply with anything that happened in season 3a, but whatever. This was actually written for my girlfriend as it was her birthday; just a drabble, obviously, but she said she wanted hunter!Danny.
> 
> No beta, so if there are mistakes, it's all my bad.


End file.
